Just Another Year
by GallagherGirl03
Summary: Summary inside! So now you are required to read it so you can read the summary. Come on, you know you wanna know what it's about.
1. Guess Who's Back!

Hey people reading this, it's me...Ginger, but anyway this is my first story so please be very kinds. But anyway...here it is  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own the rights to the famous Gallagher Girls book, Ally Carter does. The plot is mine though, so no stealy.

* * *

Description: Being a spy isn't boring, especially for Cameron Morgan. He life was in order, until the Blackthorne boys showed up and threw her off track. She fell in love with to one and only, Zach Goode. When he left she was heartbroken, but now, he's back and things may take a turn for the worse.

**

* * *

**

**Cammie's POV**

_The day I returned to this school after summer break, I had a feeling things were going to be different._

I walked down the Hall of History in a daze. It felt so different, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. The walk to my mother's office felt like a mile,

when in reality, it was only 3 minutes 5 seconds and 17 milliseconds from my room to her door, exactly 194 steps. I slowly pushed open the door

and took in my surroundings: On my mother's desk sat a little black book titled _**5,703 Ways to Kill Someone with a Sheet of Paper**_. There was

also a small picture frame with a picture of us on the ranch in Nebraska. Her books on her bookshelf were arranged alphabetically and were in

order from thinnest to widest. My gaze was then averted to the women sitting on the desk. I looked at my mother, who had a smile plastered on

her face as she sat cross-legged on her work area. She was sitting on a pile of papers that must have not been important since they were being

crushed under my mother's Gluteus Maximus (A.k.a: Her butt) "Hello sweetheart, how are you today?"

I loved my mom; she was unpredictable and always knew when something was on my mind. "I'm okay, I guess."

"What's wrong?" Her smiled turned into a concerned frown in a matter of seconds, 2.03 seconds to be exact. I gave her a soft smile and shook my head.

"It's nothing." The one thing about having a spy for mother though, is she always knows when I'm lying.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, you know you can tell me anything. What's on your mind?" Her smile came back as she climbed of her desk and put a

supporting hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. She was giving me that look. The look that said 'Tell me or else I will break your

shoulder.' I smiled back at her, but it wasn't a happy smile, more like a sad one.

"It's just…I-I…I just…" I sighed softly and gave her a sincere look. "I just feel…different." Her eyes became soft and she rubbed my arm softly.

"Cammie, you will always feel a certain way when you're a spy. Sometimes it's a good feeling or sometimes it's a bad feeling. Just…Try to figure

out what's causing that feeling. Okay?" I smiled at her and hugged her lightly.

"I love you mom." She laughed softly and kissed me on the cheek. I turned around and began to walk out of her office until she called out to me

right as I was about to shut the door.

"Cammie, that feeling better not be related to a boy problem!" I felt my face turn a bright red as I slammed the door of her office shut. Even with

the door shut, I could hear her laughing at me.

As I walked through the halls, I felt as though someone was tailing me. Whenever I would turn though, the feeling would go away. I slowly

walked to Gillian's Sword and looked at it. I noticed someone behind me in the reflection. I quickly turned around, but they were gone. I was really

getting scared now, I just didn't show it. I turned on my heel and ran to one of my hidden passageways.

* * *

I went to my favorite one. It was the only one no one knew about, well, except Zach Goode, the boy that drove me wild. I missed him more than I

missed Bex, Liz, and Macey (and I missed them a lot!) Zach is…well…Zach. He's his own person. When I first met him, I thought he was like Josh,

just a normal teen boy that was girl crazy and hormonal. Boy was I wrong! When the Blackthorne boys showed up, correction: When _Zach_

showed

up, my whole world was turned upside down. He teased me, flirted with me, and even had the nerve to kiss me in front of everybody as they

were leaving (which I must add, he is a GREAT kisser.) That boy was beyond acting like any normal teenager, then again so was I. I guess that's

what makes him so attractive. Okay, I think I have said enough about Zach.

I sat in the darkness of the passageway and began to daydream. Thoughts ran through my head as I sat there. I had to remember: to have my

COW summer work proofread by Liz, unpack my uniforms before Macey gets here so I can have closet space, and to make sure to fix the holes in

the wall from when Bex was about to hit at Macey but hit the wall instead. (She didn't want Macey's blood all over her new uniform.) All the time I

was thinking, I didn't notice the footsteps walking towards me slowly.

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Messing With My Head

**Pros and Cons of Having a Boy like Zach Goode in Your Life**

**(A list by Cameron Morgan)**

_Pro: He gives you a cute nickname like 'Gallagher Girl'_

_Con: Sometimes, he over uses the nicknames. (Maybe every now and then he could call me by my first name!)_

_Pro: He is really sweet!_

_Con: He is a tease and never takes things seriously._

_Pro: He is never predictable._

_Con: You are never prepared for when he shows up randomly. So instead of having a cute outfit on and maybe a little bit of make-up, you are wearing a t-shirt that is ten sizes to big, faded, ripped jeans, worn out purple flip-flops, and your hair is in two very uneven braids. Then, to top it off, you have a smudge of chocolate on your face from the cookie you snuck from the kitchen._

_Pro: He's 'Goode'._

_Con: He's Zach Goode._

I looked up and saw those green, emerald eyes that had been haunting my dreams all summer. (Some naughtier then others) He was smirking at

me and in the dull light, he looked perfect. His hair was messed up in all the right ways, his eyes glistened as he stood there, his face was

perfectly shaped, everything about him just then was…so…perfect. I just wanted to take a picture of him and hang it above my bed and look at it

every time I woke up and went to sleep. I was so caught up in the way he looked I didn't notice him walking towards me.

"Gallagher Girl, I know I look good, but you don't need to drool." He laughed softly at me as I wiped at my mouth to see if I was actually drooling.

(And for the record, there wasn't a single drop of drool on my mouth. Okay, so maybe there was a little, but don't judge me. If you saw him the

way I just did, you would be drooling too!) I scoffed at his remark as if I didn't care one bit about how he looked (even though I did).

"I wouldn't drool over you if my life depended on it."

"Whatever. Did you miss me, _Gallagher Girl_?"

"_Blackthorne Boy_, I didn't think about you _once_ over the summer, let alone missed you." That technically wasn't a lie at least not all of it. I did miss

him, A LOT! Plus, I thought about him more then once over the summer. He looked at me and gave me his signature smirk. I just wish he would

smile at me once, just ONCE!

"Liar."

"Why would I lie to someone like you? Sheesh, boys are so dumb!"

"You aren't too bright yourself."

"Oh really, and what makes you say that."

"You didn't realize I was the one tailing you here."

"That's because I didn't expect you to be here in the first place. By the way, why are you here?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you that."

"And why not?"

"It's not my information to give out. How about you wait until everyone gets back tomorrow and your mom announces it at the welcome back

dinner." I scoffed softly and rolled my eyes. I stood up quickly and walked past him but then I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I felt him pull me

close to his chest. I could feel his heart beat against my back. He leaned in closely next to my face and I felt his warm breath on my ear. "You

didn't think you could get away from me that easily, did you?" I was so lost for words. I felt my face turn a dark shade of red. "Speechless, I do

have that effect on girls." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I let out a small 'eep' as he gently kissed my neck. His arm slowly fell down from my

waist as he walked past me.

"What the hell was that?" I heard him laugh as he walked down the tunnel to the exit of the passageway.

"Whatever you wanted it to be Gallagher Girl." I stood there in shock then regained my composure. I ran after him but when I got out into the

hallway, he was gone.

"Typical Zach."

"What makes him so typical?" I jumped as I heard the voice next to me. I turned my head to the side slightly and saw the one person that I didn't

want to see at the moment.

"Hello Mr. Solomon."

"Ms. Morgan, you never answered my question."

"Well…it's just…Wait a second, why do you want to know?"

"Well, as your god father, I'm required to know. Especially if it involves boys."

"Sure." I made sure to stretch out my sentence to annoy him.

"If I catch him touching you, there may be consequences." I looked at him nervously and widened my eyes.

"What kind of consequences?"

"None that will concern you. They will mostly be directed towards Mr. Goode." I giggled softly and smiled at Mr. Solomon.

"Have a nice day Joe." I walked away with a skip in my step and walked to my room. I opened my door slowly and smiled. This room held so many

memories. I turned towards the wall and saw all the holes Bex left from anger. (Most of the time, she was angry a Macey.) I walked over and

plopped on my bed. The pillow felt so comfortable against my throbbing head. I felt my eye lids get heavier and soon enough they were shut and I

drifted off to sleep.


	3. I Woke Up, And They Were Fighting

Chapter 3

I awoke to the sound of shouting. I knew exactly who it was shouting. It was none other the Rebecca Baxter, the first non-American Gallagher

Girl. In other words, my best friend Bex. She wasn't the only one yelling though. The one and only Macey McHenry, the daughter of Senator

McHenry, was yelling as well.

"I am so FUCKING TIRED OF YOU!"

"Well you aren't a trip to the beach either!"

"Macey, you are the biggest most spoiled piece of shit I have EVER met."

"Then I guess you haven't met yourself. How about we take a walk to mirror land, because it looks like you haven't looked in one all summer."

"UGH! You are so IRRATATING!"

"At least I'm not LOUD!" I couldn't take it anymore I sat up from my bed, my hair cover my face and I stood up and screamed at both of them.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I CAN'T STAND LISTENING TO YOU FIGHT! I ALREADY HAVE A HEADACHE AND ALL YOU TWO SHITHEADS ARE DOING IS MAKING

IT WORSE! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" They both looked at me shocked then Bex walked over to me with concern in her eyes and rubbed my

arm.

"Cam, are you ok? You've never snapped like that before. Did Macey piss you off too?" Macey walked over and pushed Bex out of the way and

hugged my face tightly into her chest.

"How do you know this is my fault? Poor Cammie, was it Bex's loud ass mouth that gave you a headache. I'm sorry she can't shut up." Bex

growled softly and tossed Macey's luggage out the window.

"Oh, I am soooo sorry. My hand slipped and your luggage just happened to go out the window."

"What the hell you stupid bitch?" Macey let me go and walked to Bex's open luggage and spit all over her clothes. (She even hacked a few luggies

every now and then just to add to the disgustingness.) Bex looked at her in shock. She calmly walked to the bathroom and grabbed Macey's

toothbrush. Then she gracefully(as graceful as someone can) stuck the bristle end down the back of her pants and brushed her butt. Macey

scoffed at her and walked to Bex's hair care products and dumped them all into Bex's luggage. Bex walked over to Macey after putting the

toothbrush up and punched her in the stomach. Macey round house kicked her in the face and the two began to brutally beat the shit out of each

other. I heard the doorknob turn and looked at the doorframe and saw the small Elizabeth Sutton (otherwise know as Liz), the best hacker out

there, standing in the doorway holding her laptop with a look of shock on her face. I smiled at her nervously and shrugged my shoulders.

"They were fighting when I woke up." Liz walked over and put her items on her bed. She stood there looking at Bex and Macey then screamed as

loud as she could. They both stopped fighting and looked at her.

"What in the bloody hell was that Liz?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it got you two to stop fighting." Liz walked to the closet and began to hang her clothes humming to herself. I

looked over at Bex and Macey and examined the damage. Bex had a bloody nose and her left eye was swelling. Macey had blood trickling down

the side of her mouth, she had a nasty bruise on her arm, and there was a bump on the side of her head. I sighed softly and walked over next to

Liz and began to hang my clothes.

"You two need to stop fighting, it's not healthy." I looked towards the doorway and saw Tina Walters.

"What in bloody hell do you know Tina? Besides no one asked for your opinion."

"I was just stating a fact," She walked away from the door frame and began to gossip with her friends. I turned to the both of them and gave

them a serious look

"You know she is right."

"Cam, I love you, but I will never listen to Tina Walters." Same old Bex.

"Yeah, besides, she is really annoying in my opinion." Same old Macey. The two looked at each other and laughed. I knew they couldn't stay mad

for long.

"Come on Macey; let's go get your stuff." They both walked out of the room laughing. They really were confusing.

"Then after, we can clean my spit and hair care products out of your clothes." I turned to Liz and smiled at her once Bex and Macey left the room

and once I finished hanging my clothes.

"So, how was your break, Liz?" I walked over to my bed and sat down. Liz walked over and shut the door then sat down next to me.

"It was awesome." As she spoke you could hear her southern accent clearly. "How was your break, Cammie?"

"It was great; my grandparents got a pool on the ranch."

"That's good, did you talk to Zach?" I didn't want to tell her that I had an encounter with Zach earlier, but I didn't want to lie. Liz was the hardest

person to lie to. It's not that she can tell if someone is lying or not, (She believed Bex when she said there was a land made of all computers) it's j

ust when you lie to her, you feel really guilty after.

"Well…"

"You don't have to tell me."

"Liz…"

"Cammie you really don't have to tell me."

"Why?"

"Because, I already told her." I looked at my window and saw the one and only…

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Author's Note: Ginger's Request

Well people, it's that time, the time I drop a bomb on you. I won't update this story unless I get 37 reviews. Weird number, right? Good, I like being weird. Well anyway 37 reviews then I will post Chapter 4 and you will find out who the mystery dude or dudette is.


	5. Another Crappy Author's Note

Sorry I havent updated guys, my laptop broke and the guy who fixed it deleted my 11 page chapter four. I am in the process of re-typing it, I am terribly sorry you guys. Please forgive me. I love you all and thank you for reading my story,


	6. He Is Just That Goode

Me: Well, here it is, the chapter you all have been waiting for. Sorry for the long wait. I love all of you who have read my story and are reading this chapter now. Now over to Bex for the disclaimer. Oh and before Bex does the disclaimer, I have a poll on my page and I want my readers to go vote or else I ill never post a story again.-scary face- *sfx* DUN DUN DUUUUN *sfx* Nah, jk, but please go vote on muh poll! Now I will pass the mic to Bex, figuratively ofcourse.

Bex: Ginger does not own the rights t-

Grant: -pushes Bex out of the way- GINGER DOESN'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ALLY CARTER'S BOOKS OR CHACTERS!

Me: Bad idea Grant…

Bex: -punches Grant in the face-

Grant: Ow Ow Ow! –Falls down holding his face-

Me: Told you…Well…anyway- … scratches head nervously-On with the story!

**Recap**

_"Well…"_

_"You don't have to tell me."_

_"Liz…"_

_"Cammie you really don't have to tell me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, I already told her." I looked at my window and saw the one and only…_

* * *

Grant Newman, sitting in my window sill calmly "Hello girls." He had a smug look on his face as he smiled at us. (A/N: Ha ha, you all thought it was Zach. Sorry, back to the story!)

"Hello Grant." Liz and I said in unison. We both exchanged a look of shock. We tended to speak in unison a lot. I turned and looked at Grant slightly confused.

"Shouldn't you be in your room? I don't believe you have the access to be loitering on the campus." I smiled at him sweetly and deviously.

"Oh, but I do…_little sister_." I shuddered slightly. Grant has always been like a brother figure to me, but the way he said little sister in such a sinister tone, sent chills down my spine.

"Grant, why are you here?" He looked at me with a shine in his eyes and spoke in a dreamy love-struck, sarcastic tone.

"I'm looking for my British Bombshell, the love of my life, the girl I want to bare my children…" He should have shut up, but of course, being the idiot he is, he continued. "…She has an amazing ass."

"Shut the fuck up!" A book went hurtling towards Grant and nailed him right in the face. He quickly struggled for balance, but, with no luck, fell out the window. Liz and I looked over towards the door frame and saw Macey clutching her stomach and laughing hysterically. Bex stood there red faced and looked like she could bring hell upon anyone who crossed her path.

"Gosh! I can't stand Grant!" She walked over to the window and slammed it shut. "I hope he is in so much fucking pain right now, because if he isn't, he's about to be." Bex stormed out of the room and marched down to find Mr. Doesn't-Know-How-To-Keep-His-Mouth-Shut and possibly kill him. (Or maybe even neuter him.) I glanced at Liz as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't think Bex will ever learn how to control her anger." I stood up slowly and walked to the window, looking out at the lake (While ignoring the screams emitting from Grant's mouth) and let out a soft sigh. "Her anger is going to get the best of her one day."

"Cammie, we all know that." Macey finally stood up and put her suitcase in the closet. "We will just have to get over it. Hey, who knows, maybe one day her anger will come in handy when she is about to be raped and she gets so mad she rips his d-"

"Macey! Too descriptive!" I looked over at Liz after my remark and noticed she was gone. "Macey, where did Liz go?" I turned to look at Macey, but she was gone too. I looked around the room for any signs of kidnap. No smoke bombs, no signs of strangle, and no drag imprints left in the carpet. Then again, I would have noticed if they were being taken, so where did they go. I turned back towards the door and sighed, seeing someone I truely despised at the moment.

"Looking for your friends, Gallagher Girl?"

"Zach, get out of my room."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Well, I don't care; you still have to get out."

"Nah, I like it in here, it's so cozy and warm an-"

"Zachary Goode! Get out of my room!"

"Gallagher Girl, don't get your strapless bra in a bunch." I turned and gave him an evil glare.

"What are you talking about?" He walked over to me and circled me in the middle of my room like a panther circling its prey.

"As I re-call, you had a little incident involving a strapless bra at the ball we had last year. Oh, how I remember that night like it were yesterday."

"Zach, if you don't shut up right no-, wait a minute, how do you know about my bra incident?"

"I have my sources. My primary sources." He smirked at me then I instantly knew.

"You were the one who unhooked my bra!"

"Maybe, or maybe your bra was just too tight, and it unhooked itself."

"ZACH YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PERVERT EVER!"

"It happens." (gatorlover123, that was for you. Read her stories you guys!)

"What is that supposed to mean? It doesn't even make any sense to the situation."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Now, to change the topic, I have a question for you." He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt my face heat up as he leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "I wanted to know if you wanted to sit with me at dinner tonight." What he did next was enough to make any girl scream in joy or most likely pass out. He pulled my body close to his and gently bit my neck. I felt a chill go down my spine as he slowly started to flick his tongue across where he bit me. Then, in the blink of an eye, he had let me go and looked at me. "So, do you have an answer?"

"S-Sure, I-I guess…"

"Good. I'll see you at the welcome back dinner tonight." He smirked at me and turned then coolly walked away. I moved towards my closet and opened the door and smiled at my three friends cramped in there smiling widely at me. I knew they were there the whole time. Macey was the first to jump out and hug me, then Liz. When they both let go, Bex tackled me to the ground and smothered me with (friendly) kisses.

"I love you Cammie! You finally got a date with Zach Goode!"

"Bex, it isn't an actual date."

"Well it is a date in my book Cammie. Omigosh, we need to get you ready." She quickly jumped off of me and ran to the bathroom. That was only the beginning of my adventurous night though.


	7. Caught After A Proposal!

**Me: Sorry my wonderful readers. I am not going to lie to you, I haven't been posting, because…I haven't had a motive. I had writers block for a while, well, then I got really lazy. I am truly sorry guys, and to make up for it, you all get a virtual cookie! No, not really, but you do get a surprise in this chapter, but no, sadly, it will not be a Zammie moment, but I hope you guys still like it. Now over to Liz and Jonas for the disclaimer!**

**Jonas: -typing on laptop- Ginger doesn't own the rights to the Gallagher series…**

**Liz: …But the plot is hers. –typing on laptop next to Jonas-**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Proposal

After what seemed like hours (Which was actually only 45 minutes and 12 seconds) of hearing: Macey choose how my hair and make up should be done (or if I should wear my uniform skirt just a little shorter), Liz calculating the probability of Zach kissing me after dinner, and Bex talking about how I should eat, so I seem more proper (which is a surprise coming from Bex), I finally lost it.

"You guys! It is just the welcome back dinner! Why does it matter how I look, the odds of him kissing me, and how I eat?" Bad question to ask, especially if you are talking to Macey McHenry, Liz Sutton, and Bex Baxter.

"Why does it matter? Because Cammie, if you walk out of this room looking like a mess, I will lose my reputation of being a fashion expert and no one will come to me for advice again." Macey continued to curl my hair, and cut and straighten my bangs.

"Yeah Cammie, plus if I don't calculate the odds of Zach kissing you, you won't be prepared when he does." Liz continued to type and calculate.

"And, if you don't eat properly, he won't even want to kiss you." Bex then continued to show me which forks and spoons to use.

* * *

_page breakness =3=_

* * *

As we walked in, we were engulfed by the aroma of toasted Italian bread, chicken noodle soup (that consisted of fresh grown celery and carrots), and, my favorite, chocolate cake drizzled in 7 different flavors of Belgian chocolate. All the signs of big news. All the girls were in a talking fit and many of their conversations consisted of 'What's going on' and 'What's the big news' We didn't partake in their conversation. Instead, we went and got our food and sat down at our usual table. We made sure to save four seats, one of which was next to me. Then, the one girl we didn't want to see walked over to bother us for the second time today.

"So Cammie, is it true you got knocked up by Zach Goode over the summer, and your mom made you get an abortion?" I was about the say something to her, but instead Bex stepped up to the plate.

"So Tina, is it true that you sell your body to old men on the internet because no sane teenage guy wants to fuck you?" Tina's eyes looked like they would pop out of her head and she stormed back to her seat after giving Bex a dirty look. Bex smirked and sat back down.

"Bex, that was wicked funny." She and Macey high-fived and I just rolled my eyes. I soon saw my mother stand up and walk to the podium. She looked so beautiful standing up there. Her hair was shining under the light and she was curvy in all the right places. It made me so jealous sometimes that she looked as amazing as she did, and I looked so Plain Jane. My friends always told me I looked as pretty as her, but I never believed them.

"Welcome back girls. I hope you all had an excellent time over your summer break. We have many surprises in store for you. One of which, you will be receiving right now." As soon as the words left her mouth, 15 Blackthorne boys walked in. They stood in two neat rows and bowed, then spoke in unison.

"Thank you for allowing us the honor of being in your wonderful establishment once again Ms. Morgan." My mother nodded her head then dismissed them. The four boys we were waiting for went to retrieve their food then came and sat with us. The cockiest of the group came and sat next to me. He placed his arm over my shoulder and smirked.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. I had fun last night." My friends all gave me questioning looks (including the guys). I pushed Zach's arm off my shoulder.

"We didn't do anything last night you pervert." I gave him an evil glare then tried to eat my soup.

"Whoa Gallagher Girl, if looks could kill, I would be on the ground dying slowly." All my friends laughed, and I just ignored him and ate my soup. The welcome back dinner continued normally: Bex and Grant were arguing about who was stronger, Liz and Jonas were arguing about who was the better hacker, Macey was sitting in Nick's lap and they were practically eating each other's faces off, and then there was Zach and I. He kept watching me as I ate.

"Zach, take a picture, it last longer." He laughed seductively at my remark and placed his hand on my upper thigh causing me to blush. He then leaned close to me and whispered in my ear using a soft husky voice.

"Why would I take a picture when I can just have the real thing? I always get what I want, remember?" The way he spoke, sent chills down my spine. He gently bit my earlobe causing me to blush a dark red.

"Z-Zach stop…" My voice sounded so weak and quiet. He slowly started to slip his hand under my skirt and smirked.

"Maybe I don't want to." His hand was at the inner part of my thigh and I felt my body freeze. I could feel his warm breath on my ear and it was driving my crazy. Just as I though Zach was going to rape me right then and there, I was saved by Mr. Solomon. (And I know what you are thinking, no he didn't catch them.) Mr. Solomon stepped up to the podium and coughed into the microphone. Zach quickly regained his cool composure and smirked at me like nothing happened. I looked at Mr. Solomon and noticed something in his eyes: Nervousness. My mom looked confused, as well as the rest of the teachers. He then spoke into the microphone and everyone become silent.

"I have something I would like to say. I felt I should do this now instead of putting it of." He walked over to my mom and held out his hand. She took it gently and looked at him confused. He led her to the area next to the podium then did something we all didn't expect. He got down on one knee then pulled a velvet box from his pocket, opening it slowly to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. "Rachael Morgan, will you marry me? I would be the happiest man on Earth if you gave me the honor of being an important part of you…" He looked over at me and smiled then looked at my mom "…and Cammie's lives. So please, will you be my wife?" I saw tears of joy fill my mother's eyes as she put her hands over her mouth and gasped. She gently nodded her head.

"Yes Joe! Yes, Yes, A thousand times yes! I would love to be your wife!" Joe slipped the ring on her finger then stood up and kissed her. It was so romantic, I pushed aside the fact that my teacher and my mom were practically making out in front of my friends. As they parted, everyone began to clap and cheer. I smiled softly and clapped. The two then walked back to their seats and I could see the engagement ring shining on my mother's hand. My mother and I exchanged a quick glance and a smile then she and Joe sat down.

* * *

_page breaker!_

* * *

Zach and I walked back to my dorm together after dinner when everyone ditched us. We were holding hands and the walk felt like forever. It was quiet for the most part, then Zach broke the silence.

"So Gallagher Girl, how does it feel to know that your mom is getting married?"

"I don't really know, it's like a mix of emotions are swirling inside me. I am happy that she is getting remarried, but at the same time, I am really upset that she is replacing my dad." Zach stopped and pinned me against the wall and smirked.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to be more careful not to get caught with you, now that Joe will be your step-dad." Zach slowly leaned in and kissed me. (okay so I lied, there will be a Zammie moment) The kiss was filled with so much passion, I couldn't help but kiss back. He slowly started to run his hand under my shirt. I swiftly started to run my fingers through his hair as his hand reached the bottom part of my bra. We slowly pulled away from the kiss to catch our breath and he then started to kiss my neck, causing me to moan softly. He used his finger to trace patterns on my stomach, just under my bra. I gently wrapped one of my legs around him as he kissed my neck

"Zach, what are you doing with my step-daughter." I heard Zach mutter a soft 'Damn as he quickly pulled his hand from under my shirt and turned to face Joe.

"Nothing Mr. Solomon, we were just having a little fun."

"Well, if I catch you in that position again, there will be consequences." Joe had a murderous look in his eyes that caused Zach to shiver in fear.

"Well, bye Gallagher Girl!" He quickly ran back to his dorm in fear of facing the wrath of Joe Solomon.

"Joe, did you really have to chase him off like that?"

"Well, I can't have him all over you that's how…" I soon zoned him out and begin to think about the intimate moment Zach and I just had. I soon tuned back into what Joe was saying."…And that can lead to pregnancy and I am too old to be a grandpa."

"Okay, I get it!." I turned to walk down the hall when I realized Zach and I just had our little make-out session…in front of my room. Great, I'll never hear the end of it from my friends…

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? I felt it needed a little Zammie and Jachael…or Roe. Whatever the combination is lol. Anyways, reviews would be greatly appreciated. Once again, I am very sorry I haven't updated. I will make sure to update more often before school starts. I think next chapter, I am going to have another couple moment. I am going to post a poll on my page. If nobody votes, I ill be very sad. Then I will go into a deep dpression and won't be able to type or finish this story~ So, please vote and review!**


	8. You're Asking Us Like That?

**Me: Well, I am going to give you guys a little filler chapter since I haven't gotten enough votes on my poll yet. Please, if you haven't yet (and if you have, you are a wonderful person) go vote. If you don't, I won't be able to truly continue my story, because as much as I love Zammie, I also really love the other couples as well and I really don't just want to focus on one couple because I now some readers like to have stuff mixed up from time to time. Anyways, here is another chapter for my wonderful readers!**

**Zach: *shirtless* Ginger doesn't own the rights to the Gallagher Girl books, or my hotness.*smirks***

**Grant: *also shirtless* Or my sexiness *grins*, but she does own the plot of this story.**

**Fan Girls: *squeal and chase after Zach and Grant***

**Zach & Grant: *run* HELP US!**

**Me: No, because you guys have too big of egos and quiet frankly, it is annoying so I am going to let the fan girls rip you to shreds unless Cammie and Bex would like to help you.**

**Cammie: *painting Liz's toenails* Don't feel like it… Too busy.**

**Bex: *reading magazine with Macey* You guys have legs, you can run from them.**

**Fan Girls: *tackle Grant and Zach and try to take the rest of there clothes off***

**Grant: THE HORROR!**  
**Zach: IT BURNS!**

**Me: *rubs the back of my head nervously* Anyways, on with the story, hopefully if you vote on the poll Zach and Grant will make it out alive and semi-clothed.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning smiling. When Zach had kissed me, it sent butterflies through my body. I managed to avoid being asked questions by my very nosey roommates. We all got ready and walked to the dining hall for breakfast. I felt a hand on my shoulder and became nervous. I grabbed the person's wrist and flipped them over my shoulder onto the floor, only to realize it was my mother.

"G-Good Morning Mom…" She stood up casually and swept herself off as if nothing had happened and smiled at me. My friends were all looking at her with wide eyes.

"Good Morning Cammie. Excellent reflexes. I better watch out when sneaking up on you. Well, off to breakfast." She kissed my cheek and walked (more like floated giddily {A/N and for those of you who don't know what that means, it is like happy and joyful. Incase you all forgot, she did get engaged the day before.}) off to the dining hall. My friends and I all exchanged a look of confusion and fear then walked to get our breakfast.

* * *

_page breakah!_

* * *

We walked in and each grabbed a cinnamon bun, a fruit, and a glass of milk, then walked to our table, only to be greeted by four grinning boys (Okay, three grinning, and one smirking). We all sat down across from them and sat in silent as they gave us mischievous looks. I was the first to speak.

"Okay, what are you grinning buffoons up to?" Zach leaned closer to me and lifted my chin up to look at him.

"Well, we are going into town today for a CoveOps assignment, and the guys and I got a table reservation at a little karaoke bar that just opened up a few days ago. It's called Tunes & Spoons. {A/N Yeah, that was the best name I could think of. If someone gives me a better Karaoke Club name, I will give you a preview of my next chapter when I close my polls.} We got a table that seats eight people, and since you guys like to follow us around like lost puppies, we decided to take you guys." Bex about flipped her plate over after Zach's remark.

"Now what a min-!" I quickly jumped up and covered her mouth.

"Bex, cool yourself. Zach was just being an idiot. Just leave the topic alone." Zach smirked at me.

"So is that a yes?"

"I guess."

* * *

_pagey breaky_

* * *

We all finished breakfast and the girls and I walked back to our room and found a note taped to our door.

_Cove Op's Assignment. Be at the Front_

_Gates of the school at noon. Wear regular clothes_

_-Mr. Solomon_

The clock on the wall in the hallway read 8:24. We had 3 hours and 36 minutes to be at the front of the school. That was barely enough time for Macey to dress us all…

* * *

**I know it is short, but as I said, it was only a filler chapter. In the next chapter, I will describe their outfits, I may even post links for them on my page since I am lazy lol. Anyways, review and don't forget to vote on my poll or I may not post the next chapter. *dramatic moment here* Just kidding, I will post, but the chapter won't be as good~! So VOTE!**


	9. Author's Note!

I know, you are all so very tired of these and are probably planning my death right now...But please, hear me out: If you kill me I can't finish the story (that should save me a few hours) Anyways, here is the note.

* * *

_**Well, I decided to change the rating of the story to T because I keep getting messages from people asking if I am going to make Cammie and Zach have sex. Yes, they will have a few intamate scenes like the last one, but it will be nothing more than intense flirting. If they do anything, it will be behind closed doors! I only had it rated M because of language and fighting, but I didn't think I would start getting messages from weirdos telling me how I should type the sex scene. So from now on, this story will be rated T, sorry for the confusion. ^-^ Also, I will most like have a new chapter up today if my poll has a tie breaker. Last time I saw it, there was a tie between BxG and MxN so if you haven't voted, go vote and break the tie!**_

* * *

_**Also, here is the link to the girls outfits for the next chapter (.com/cgi/set?id=34917783), this should inspire someone to go vote on the poll so I can start working on the chapter. If the tie isn't broken soon, I won't be able to post until monday. I can only type on the weekdays because I am supposed to be grounded but when my parents go to work, I sneak onto my mom's laptop. See, I am risking getting caught by my mother (even though I delete the browsing history so she doesn't know I was using it) so I can update for you guys, but if nobody breaks the tie on my poll, I will kill off a character for each hour it isn't broken. It will most likely be minor characters, but I could make someone very important go missing. I have the power, I AM GOD! *gets struck by lightning* Okay, I have had way too much coffee this morning and not enough sleep. I am going to take a nap and when I wake up, if the tie isn't broken, I will punish you all! **_


	10. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! THE STORY ISN'T OVER!

Me: Guys, I am SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY! I know you guys probably really hate me for not updating in like, FOREVER! I have a good reason for it though!  
Zach: Suuure you do, Ms. I Don't Have Time To Save Zach And Grant From Fan Girls  
Me: Zach, shut up before I blow the fan girl whistle...-.-  
Zach: -shudders- Okay, I'll shut up...Sheesh  
Me: Anyways, I lost all my documents! My word processor deleted off of my computer, and I don't have the disks to re-install it, because, well, I am using my dead brother's laptop. When he passed away, the only electronic devices my mother brought from his apartment was his cell phone, and his laptop. No disks or anything, (And he had like 30 Sims games he promised me. 3). Ihave been trying for the past month to try and fix the program to retrieve my documents, but I have had no luck, and I feel bad, because I am just now getting around to updating you guys on this. I am an awful person. If anyone has any clue of a good typing program I can use so I can get back to typing this story again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me! I would owe you my life, I would even give you a shirtless tied up Zach Goode for the day if the program was AMAZING. I don't like having to upload old word documents to doc manager then edit them to type an update.  
Zach: HEY! I DIDN'T VOLUNTEER FOR THAT!  
Me: SHUT UP ZACH! I AM TRYING TO GET TO THE CHEESY ROMANCE MOMENTS BETWEEN YOU AND CAMMIE! GO AWAY BEFORE I RIP YOU TO SHREDS!  
Zach: FINE! -walks away to find Cammie- Cammie~! Will you make me a sandwich?  
Cammie: -rolls eyes- Bite me.  
Zach: -smirks- Gladly.  
Cammie: Burn in hell...  
Me: See! Those are the moments being neglected because of my tragedy! Please, someone give me a good program. I miss tying for this story so much. I even cried the other day I missed it so much. I'm not even joking. Tears were streaming from my face onto the keyboard. I would apreciate you all so much if someone will help me with this problem. I love all my readers so much, and I miss giving you guys great words in a story! I love you all!

P.S. Has anyone read the 5th book and freaked out like I did! Love Ally Carter, love her! No one post spoilers though for the ones who haven't read it.


	11. I Don't Want A Chip, Just Sing!

Me: Well you guys, I am terribly sorry for the wait! Here is chapter 7! I found a program that is amazing! Thanks to my sister of course. She told me about the program she uses to type her shopping lists up. This won't be the chapter where I focus on another couple, I am going to do that in the next chapter. Now, I am going to type like crazy tonight to give you guys another chapter after this one, and I am going to type the next chapter for Flip Of A Coin, and I am going to start the outline for By Your Side Again, since a lot of you want me to make it a story. Anyways I will pass it over to Macey and Nick for the disclaimer.

Macey & Nick: -making out-

Me: *sweatdrop*Ummm...Liz and Jonas?

Liz & Jonas: -fighting over a hacking code-

Me: Oh dear...Bex and Grant...?

Bex: -beating Grant for saying something so inappropriate about her, that I will not re-type it for the sake of the children-

Grant: -crying- I'M SORRY!

Me: *whispers* Please...Please let Zach and Cammie be available for the disclaimer, I don't want to be sued.

Zach & Cammie: -having a tickle fight-

Me: Oh my gosh! Why is everyone doing something when I need them?

Mystery Character: I'll do the disclaimer.

Me: Thank God, even though you don't come in for a while, I guess I can let you do the disclaimer.

Mystery Character: Ginger doesn't own the Gallagher Girl series or the songs mentioned in this chapter, but she does own the plot of her story. And she owns an amazing cat.

* * *

"Cammie, I swear if you don't hold still right now, I will burn you with this curling iron!" Macey tugged at my hair roughly while she clamped it in between the two hot metal plates of the curling iron. I cringed in pain at how tight my hair was being pulled from my scalp.

"Macey, maybe you are pulling on her hair too hard." Liz always spoke up for me, but she never did it with courage, just her dainty, southern voice.

"Well, if Cammie doesn't look good, I am not going to be held liable for it! So I want everyone to stop complaining!" Macey pulled the curling iron from my hair and a flawless Shirley Temple curl fell down to the right side of my face. I had my hair in a low, loose ponytail that draped over my left shoulder to compliment the curl. Macey had her hair in a fish-bone braid, Liz had her hair in a high ponytail, and Bex had her hair wavy and curly at the bottom. Macey had already dressed us in the 'sexiest' outfits to wear to a karaoke bar. Along with some amazing make-up and nail polish. (A/N: The link to the outfits should be on my page!)

"Okay Macey, you have dressed us all up like whores, can we please go down to the front gates so Solomon doesn't leave us?" Macey rolled her eyes at Bex's remark and sighed.

"Well, the note said wear regular clothes."

"Yeah, _regular clothes_, not clothes you would see a hooker modeling on a Saturday nights." Mace scoffed at the crude comment then laughed.

"Bex, you know you look sexy, now hush and accept the fact that you are wearing that outfit!"

"Ummm...Guys? Why am I dressed up? I'm not in Cove Ops anymore, remember?" Liz was standing and swaying back and forth in a shy manner. She had never worn such revealing clothes, so she didn't feel too comfortable.

"Liz, you are going with us because Solomon needs you and Jonas to rewire the comm units so he can hear what everyone is saying from the van." I hated having to clear up confusion, but it was something I was known to do.

"Okay, well it is 11:58...Aren't we supposed to be at the gate by noon?" Macey, Bex, and I all looked at each other with wide eyes and all three said the same thing: Run.

* * *

=Page Breakah!=

* * *

After sprinting down the stairs to the front gate, we barely made it there with 12.58 seconds to spare.

"Glad you could join us ladies." Mr. Solomon had a sly smirk on his face and he motioned his hand to the van. "The others are waiting." We all quickly piled into the van and were greeted by ten others, four of which were the boys.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach smirked then looked me up and down. I could have sworn he had his mouth opened a little in shock. He quickly regained himself. "So, did you dress up for me?"

"No Zach, I-" Mace quickly covered my mouth.

"What she means to say, is yes, she did dress up for you. Since you were so kind to invite us, she felt the need to thank you by giving you something pleasing to the eye. Isn't that right Cammie?" As I glared at her, she forcefully nodded my head up and down while covering my mouth. She gave me a threatening look that told me not to contradict her.

"Well Gallagher Girl, I knew you always liked me." His smirk just got wider and he looked me up and down one more time.

"Watch yourself Zach, in case you forgot, I am a Gallagher Girl." I smirked right at him, and he looked a little shocked at my cockiness. I had been hanging around Zach too long, his personality was rubbing off on me.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for your assignment?" We all looked towards Solomon driving the van and nodded yes. "Great, your assignment is very simple; do not come back with a tracking chip on you. I have 13 agents walking around Roseville with 6 chips each. If you comeback with a chip, I will make you watch the video of your failure, and you will explain to the whole class where you made every mistake. This does not count for Liz and Jonas, since they are not field operatives." He had an evil grin on his face that could be seen in the mirror. Mr. Solomon was always harsh on us during Cove Ops missions, especially since this was our third year in his course. Being a Junior definitely had its disadvantages, one of which, was extra hard work. The van came to a stop and the doors opened. Liz and Jonas passed out comm units to everyone as they got out. The van had been rewired, and the mission was ready to begin. Mr. Solomon looked at all of us through the passenger window as we stood on the street. "You may begin." And with that sentence, he drove off. All of the other students walked of, and it was just Me, the girls, and the boys.

"So guys! Let's go sing some karaoke!" Grant wrapped his arm around Bex and gave her a gleaming smile. She rolled her eyes and moved his arm from her shoulder.

"Not interested, Grant." Bex walked off in her high heels towards Tunes & Spoons, swaying her butt just to tease Grant. He was pretty much ogling her as she walked. We all started to follow behind her.

"Damn, she has an amazing ass."

"I can still here you!"

"Good, I want you to know I think your ass is amazing."

"Shut up, Newman"

"Make me, Rebecca." Bex immediately stopped in her tracks and turned with such swiftness, a fox would be jealous.

"You are crossing a very dangerous line right now, Grant." She took two steps towards him and growled softly. Grant looked scared, but he also looked like he wouldn't step down.

"I love breaking boundaries." He leaned closer to her. You could see the tension it was so thick.

"You guys, our reservation is for 12:30, it is 12:20, can we please just go. Have your lover's quarrel later." Zach was so calm while the whole situation went on. The rest of us were shocked that Grant was ballsy enough to call Bex by her first name. No one had the nerve to do that. I did it once on accident, and I ended up with a broken pinkie and a fractured wrist. I learned my lesson that day too. Bex turned on her heel and walked ahead of the group. The rage was seething off of her. I was afraid she would hit an innocent pedestrian if they crossed her path.

* * *

Page Breaker!

* * *

Soon enough, we were at the karaoke bar. It was so 60's sock hop looking, but at the same time, it had a Japanese retro feel to it. When we walked in, there was someone on the stage singing a very off key version of Lady Gaga's "Poker Face". It made Bex and I laugh, since that was our favorite song Freshman year.

"Table for 8, it should be under that name Goode." Zach gave the waitress a wink, causing her to blush while she looked down the list a flustered mess.

"U-Umm, right here. T-This way please." She grabbed some menus and lead us to a booth. We all sat down, and of course, Zach sat next to me. I slowly picked up the menu and skimmed the food choices.

"Bex, if I get milkshake, will you split it with me?"

"I'll share a milkshake with you Gallagher Girl."

"Sorry Zach, I was asking Bex, not you." I gave him a sinister smile then turned back to Bex. "So, will you?"

"It all depends what you are getting. I hate strawberry shakes. And I refuse to drink anything vanilla." I sighed.

"Bex, you know I love strawberry vanilla shakes." I pouted slightly and she giggled at my pitiful expression.

"I'm sure Zach will share a milkshake with you. Right Zach?" She was planning this. I saw she and Macey exchange a glance then giggle.

"Yeah Gallagher Girl, I'll share one with you. I love strawberries." I rolled my eyes.

"I suddenly don't want a milkshake anymore.

"Awww, don't be like that. Share a milkshake with me. It will be romantic." He winked then pressed his leg against mine and smirked. He thought he was so slick.

"Sorry lover boy, I don't want VD." I gave him a smirk then turned to look back at my menu. When the waitress came back, she asked us what we would like to drink. Everyone got water but Bex, Zach, and I. Bex got a peach smoothie, Zach got a Sprite, and I got a chocolate-banana milkshake, only because I knew Zach hated chocolate milkshakes. After we ordered we listened to the person on stage sing karaoke to the song "Rock With You" by Michael Jackson. The guy was really good. Bex, Liz, Macey, and I were swaying to the song.

"Come on girls, lets go dance." Macey jumped up and grabbed Bex's hand, so I grabbed Liz's and we ran to the dance floor to dance to the song. We were swaying and clapping while rocking our hips to the beat. Just then, I noticed a guy discreetly dancing his way towards us.

"Hey you guys, lets go dance under the purple light." Liz gave me a questioning look.

"Why?" I used my eyes to signal to the girls the guy dancing near us. We all locked eyes and instantly knew: One of Solomon's agents. We started dancing away from him, and the man knew we had caught on, so he hung his head and danced away from us. As the song ended, the girls and I made it back to the table, just as the drinks made it to the table. When the waitress asked us what we wanted to eat, we all decided we would share nachos and chicken fries. She took our menus and walked away. I looked at Zach and spoke in an innocent tone.

"Zach, do you want a sip of my milkshake?" He gave it a disgusted look and shook his head no.

"I don't like chocolate Gallagher Girl."

"Oh, I guess I forgot." I smiled sweetly, then took a big sip of the delicious shake. "I am so glad I am not sharing this. It is so good, I think I will drink the whole thing by myself." I took another big sip then looked to the stage and noticed no one was singing. Zach noticed this too.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, you and I should go up there and sing." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the stage. He whispered to the music guy, and I was so confused and embarrassed.

"Zach, what song did you pick?"

"You'll see Gallagher Girl, you'll see." I was kinda worried at the song he had picked. What if I didn't know the song. I began to become more nervous. Zach wasn't that mean, right? He wouldn't pick a song I didn't know to embarrass me. As I stepped on stage with Zach holding my hand, we both grabbed a microphone. As soon as the music started, I immediately knew the song, and I knew, that after this song, I was going to kill Zach Goode. Slowly and painfully.

**Zach Singing**

_Cammie Singing_

_**Singing Together**_

Intoxicated-The Cab

_**..And I, think you're from another world,**_**  
and I, I couldn't love another girl,  
**_**cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated.**_

_In a room full of frozen faces,  
and a moment of fractured time,  
we eclipse in a conversation,  
as the words, they pass us by._

_**With you, we could be the only ones here.**_

._.cause I, think you're from another world,_  
**and I, I couldn't love another girl.**  
_**cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.**_  
_To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,_  
**day or night, we don't have to say a word**,  
_**cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.**_

As we sang, Zach was dancing with me, twirling me, and leaning close to my face. The sparks were really flying between us. I was so shocked, but it felt so great to be singing this song with him.

_Your eyes like a shot of whiskey,  
warms me up like a summer night.  
Can you tell that I need ya with me?  
Let me drink you down tonight._

**No I don't just want any pretty face,  
wanna wake up next to yours each day.  
Baby, won't you be my saving grace tonight, tonight?**

_**With you, we could be the only ones here.**_

_..cause I, think you're from another world,_  
**and I, I couldn't love another girl.**  
_**cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.**_  
_To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,_  
**day or night, we don't have to say a word,**  
_**cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.**_

As the music intensified for the bridge, Zach wrapped his arms around me and looked me in the eyes. It was as if we were singing to each other, actually singing to each other. Not just empty lyrics, there was a meaning behind this song. It was our song. His green eyes made me feel intoxicated, just like the lyrics in the song.

_**Feel like I black out, pass out,  
every time that we touch.  
..and if it hurts in the morning,  
then it must be love.  
I want your heart, baby,  
straight no chaser.  
I wanna feel it in my head,  
when I wake up. (When I wake up)**_

_..and I, think you're from another world,_  
**and I, I couldn't love another girl,**  
_**cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.**_  
_To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,_  
**day or night, we don't have to say a word,**  
_**cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.**_

_To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,_  
**day or night, we don't have to say a word,**  
_**cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.**_

_..and I, think you're from another world,_  
**and I, I couldn't love another girl,**  
_**cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated.**_

As the song ended, Zach and I had our faces very close to each other. I could feel his breath, and I could see the emotion in his eyes. I was caught in a trance, but then the cheers up roaring from the crowd pulled me away from his alluring gaze. When he and I turned towards the crowed, everyone was standing. We had a standing ovation. I had never had a standing ovation in my life! It was so thrilling, I was soaking in every bit of it. I gripped Zach's hand and we both bowed, then stepped off the stage after putting our mics up. When we got back to our booth, our friends stared at us with shocked expressions. Nick was the first one to talk.

"You. Guys. Rocked!" Macey smiled at Nick's choice of words for our performance.

"What I think Nick is trying to say, is that you guys were amazing! There was so much emotion when you to were singing, like you two had chemistry because of that song. Is there a sappy love story behind that song?" Macey wiggled her eyebrows and I blushed.

"No Macey, there is no story behind that song, Zach and I just like that song." In reality, that song is what reminds me of one of the happiest moments in my life. It was on a warm night at the beginning of the summer...

_*Flashback*_

_I was unpacking my clothes to put in my closet at my grandparent's house in Nebraska. I was thinking about how much I missed all of my friends, but there was one face I just couldn't shake from my mind. The distinguishing emerald eyes, the messy dark brown hair, the light tan skin, all of it was so astonishing in my mind. It was the face of the person I missed the most; Zach Goode. Just as I put the rest of my clothes up, I walked over to the window and opened it so the summer breeze of the night could find its way into my room. It was blowing my hair lightly as I looked up at the stars and smiled. There were so many stars at night on the ranch. It felt different to be away from the city, but at the same time, the peacefulness of it all just felt so...wonderful. I was so caught up in the moment, until I heard a noise from the bottom of my window. I looked down thinking it was a person, but calmed my breathing when I saw it was just a baby rabbit hopping across the field in front of my window. I slowly walked over to my radio on my nightstand and turned it on, making sure to turn the volume down low since it was 11:47 at night. The song "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen was on and I sighed softly. Slowly, I made my way to my bed to lie down and just listen to my music, then I heard another sound come from my opened window. I shrugged it off and assumed it was just another rabbit. I relaxed in my bed wearing my light lavender see-through nightgown and just crossed my legs._

_"Hey beautiful." I jumped up shocked and looked towards the window and saw the green eyes and cocky grin I had been missing. I was shocked, and breathless._

_"Zach..." When I said his name, it came out in a breathy tone. He slowly climbed off of the window frame and made his way to my bed. I just watched him with amazed eyes. Was he really here, or am I just dreaming this? He sat on the side of my bed, and when I felt the mattress shift under me, I knew it wasn't a dream. He reached a hand over and gently brushed a strand of hair from my face._

_"How are you, Gallagher Girl?" He smirked at me and gently cupped my face. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't get the words out. Then, I finally said it._

_"What are you doing here?" He looked me in the eyes and laughed seductively. His laugh sent chills down my spine._

_"I missed you, and when I found out where you were, I came to visit you."_

_"Who told you where I was?"_

_"Liz."_

_"Oh." That made sense, because Liz was the only one who actually knew the address of my grandparent's ranch. Zach still had his hand cupped on my face. It was so comforting. I felt like I could just fall asleep with his hand on my face. I gently closed my eyes, and soon enough, his hand was gone from my face. My face felt cold. Then I felt the bed shift again and when I opened my eyes and turned my head, I saw Zach lying in my bed with me. We looked each other in the eyes, our gaze locked on one another. On the radio, the song "Intoxicated" by The Cab came on, and in sync, Zach and I both said the same thing._

_"I love this song."_

_"I love this song." We stared at each other again, then started singing together, taking turns singing the lines. We were singing to each other, it was the most amazing thing I think I had ever experienced in my life. It was like our bodies were synced, just for that song. The sparks were definitely there, I knew we could both feel them. When the song ended, we just stayed in my bed and stared at the other one. Then, Zach leaned in and kissed me. It was a flashy kiss, but one that could send chills down anyone's spine. I hadn't kissed Zach since his last day at Gallagher Academy, when he kissed me in front of everyone and left. This kiss felt very different, it held more meaning. It was no regular kiss. When he pulled away, my lips felt cold. Then, Zach moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. He was lying on his back, so I rested my head on his chest and relaxed to the feeling of his rising and lowering chest. His heart beat was so soothing. I could feel it beat on time with mine, which shocked me, but only made me feel closer to him._

_"Gallagher Girl?"_

_"Yeah, Blackthorne Boy?"_

_"I am leaving soon."_

_"Where?"_

_"Just to take care of some business." I was very confused._

_"What kind of business?"_

_"Don't worry yourself with it, I will be safe. I just need to go make amends with some people. Once it is all settled, I will come visit you. This won't be the last you see of me this summer." Just as he said that, I started to drift of to sleep._

_"Okay." I spoke in a sleepy tone, and Zach chuckled a little. I felt his chest move as he laughed and I smiled. He kissed the top of my head just as I passed out. I thought I was going to see him again that summer, but I never did. There was one night a few week later, when I walked into my room, my window was open, and there was a single rose on my bed, and I knew he had been there. I may not have seen his face, but I was glad he was still thinking of me._

"Cammie! Earth to Cammie!" I was shocked back into reality when Bex was snapping in my face.

"Yeah?"

"The food is here stupid, and you were just staring into space." She laughed and threw a chip at me.

"Gosh Bex! I don't throw food at you." We busted out laughing and smiled at each other. Bex would always be my best friend.

After we all finished eating, Grant stood up and grabbed Bex's hand. Bex looked at him confused, and he pulled her to the stage. He grabbed one mic and told her not to grab one. She stood confused as he walked over to the music guy and told him the song. Then Grant walked over to Bex and grinned.

"I am going to dedicate a song to you, because you are my international girl." Bex's eyes shot open in shock as the music started to play. I laughed at the song he chose. It was one of Bex's favorite songs, which is what made her blush so much when Grant started singing it to her in front of everyone at the karaoke bar.

**Grant Singing**

Body Language-Jesse McCartney

**Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
'Cause what you want is right here**

**Oh she, oh she so international**  
**The way, the way she get it on the floor**  
**I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you**  
**I want to get to know you better**

**Parlez vous francais?**  
**Konichiwa**  
**Come and move in my way**  
**Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe**  
**That thing you got behind you is amazing**

**Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French**  
**But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**  
**The way she moves around**  
**When she grinds to the beat**  
**Breaking it down articulately**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body**

**That make me want to say hey...**  
**Hey...**  
**Hey...**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**  
**C'mon**

**Shorty, let me whisper in your ear**  
**Tell you everything you wanna hear**  
**You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year**  
**Let's have a celebration, baby**

**Parlez vous francais?**  
**Konichiwa**  
**Come and move in my way**  
**Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe**  
**That thing you got behind you is amazing**

**Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French**  
**But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**  
**The way she moves around**  
**When she grinds to the beat**  
**Breaking it down articulately**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body**

**That make me want to say hey...**  
**Hey...**  
**Hey...**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**  
**C'mon**

**As Grant sang the song to Bex, she was dancing close to him and grinding on him. It was cute but disturbing to see. I was recording the whole thing as at went on. Bex continued to dance as the song went on, shaking her butt, and dancing against Grant. They were moving in sync and it was really amazing.**

**I'm lifting up my voice to say**  
**You're the hottest girl in the world today**  
**The way you shake**  
**You got me losing my mind**  
**You're banging like a speakerbox**  
**Turn around; the party stops**  
**Universal lady, let me take you away**

**Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French**  
**But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**  
**It's the way she moves around**  
**When she grinds to the beat**  
**Breaking it down articulately**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body language**  
**It's her, her body, her body, her body**

**You make me want to say hey...**  
**Hey...**  
**Hey...**  
**It's her, her body, body, body language**  
**C'mon**

**Ooo, that body's like music to my ear**  
**Ooo, that body's like music to my ear**  
**Ooo, that body's like music to my ear**  
**Cause what you want is right here**

When the song ended, Bex and Grant were breathing heavily and really close to each other. The crowd cheered, and they walked off the stage after Grant gave the microphone back. They came back to the booth. I noticed Grant avoid someone as they made their way back and smiled as they sat down. All of us got up and started to dance. I was grinding on Zach as the upbeat music played, and I was having such a great time. We continued to avoid the few agents that were in the karaoke bar while we danced, warning each other using our comm units. Soon enough, the time passed, and it was time for us to leave the restaurant. We payed the bill and all walked out. Zach was holding my hand as we walked back to the place Mr. Solomon dropped us off, and sure enough, the van was there. We all headed towards it, just as Mr. Solomon smiled at us.

"You guys were the only ones that passed the assignment. Very excellent." He climbed into the driver side of the van, and we climbed into the back to see the disappointed students who would have to explain their failures in class tomorrow. It was sad, but I was just glad I passed the assignment, and I was glad Zach and I sang together. It turned out to be a great day, and of course, the girls and I went back to our room to gossip that night after dinner.

* * *

Pagey Breaky!

* * *

A/N: Well you guys, here is the chapter. It took me a while to type this, because it is 10 pages, plus I typed for five hours straight so I could get this done for my loyal readers. I am not going to get to the other chapters I promised in the beginning, because it is 4:56 where I am right now, and I am sooo tired. I almost passed out twice while typing this. I was going to have Liz sing a Carrie Underwood song, but then I thought 2 songs was enough. I didn't want you guys to get tired of reading song lyrics, and random tidbits in between the lyrics. Anyways you guys, I hope you enjoyed it! I am going to go to sleep, then start on the next chapter. How about a preview for the next chapter? I think yes!

_"Let go of me before I kill you!"  
"Will you just listen to me for 5 minutes!"  
"It would only take me 4 minutes and 59 seconds to kill you the way I want to!" He grabbed my chin roughly and made me face him.  
__"Shut your mouth, Rebecca, and listen to me already!"_...

Well, there it is! Are you excited? I decided I would add a little conflict to the Bex & Grant chapter since it would be no fun if they didn't fight then have a steamy make out session to make up, am I right? Oh, and one of my reviewers asked me to type my favorite part in book 5 of the Gallagher Girl series, and I must say, it has to be when we learn Zach's mom's real name. I was tired of everyone always trying to guess it, and now we know. And for those of you who don't know it, you must read book 5! It is amazing! Well, lots of love you guys!

-Ginger


	12. Maybe A First Kiss Won't Make Me Mad!

Me: Well you guys, this chapter is going to be from Bex's POV so that Grant and Bex can have their moment. I am going to add conflict between them because it is really hard to write about Grant and Bex, and not have them fight. I am so excited for this chapter, and there will be an important message at the end, so please read it. Now, I will pass it over to Grant and Bex for the disclaimer.

Bex & Grant: Ginger doesn't own the Gallagher Girl characters. She just owns her plot for this story.

Me: Wow, a disclaimer with no problems. I like this!

Zach: Don't get used to it.

Me: Zach, shut up so I can type the story.

* * *

Pager Breaker

* * *

**Bex's POV**

I felt so bad sitting in Cove Ops the next day. Mr. Solomon was really crashing down on the kids who failed the assignment. It was really sad. He was making them look like the scum of the Earth. What in the bloody hell was he thinking? We are just Juniors! He needed to tone it down. He's the harshest on Macey, since she had to work really hard to catch up to this class, and she still falls behind some. I just wish Mr. Solomon would lay off. Shouldn't he be all floaty and giggly since he got engaged? I guess guys don't freak out like girls do.

"Baxter? Pay attention please."  
"Sorry Mr. Solomon." He looked at me then grinned.

"Rebecca, what did Anna do wrong right here?" I looked up at the screen to see a sweet old woman tap her on the shoulder for the time.

"She didn't take in her surroundings, underestimated the goal of the pedestrian, came in contact with the pedestrian, instead of realizing that the elderly woman was actually a 27 year old woman whom you had place a chip on her. Oh, and she wasn't listening to her teammates in the comm units." I hated having to point out Anna Fetterman's mistakes. She was such a dainty, sweet, and pretty girl; she cringed at every mistake I said. Poor girl. She really needed to step up her game though, and I guess Mr. Solomon thought it would be better to chew her up and spit her out instead of babying her. I hate to say it though, but Anna isn't really fit to be in this class. She cries when she can't find her favorite hair ribbon. I would never tell her she isn't meant to be in this class though, because then I would feel like I just stomped on a rabbit.

"Very excellent Ms. Baxter, now if you don't mind me asking, but do you think you could possibly pay attention? What I am saying may be very essential to you one day, and you will regret not hearing it in class."

"Yes sir..." That had to have been the most embarrassing moment for me in that class. I shrunk down in my seat some as I noticed people staring at me. I just wanted this class to end, but of course, the time trickled by slowly, and I had to watch as another student walked up to the front to face the analysis of shame. Just as I was about to zone out again, I felt a piece of paper hit the back of my head. I looked behind me to see Grant pretending not to notice me glaring at him. I looked towards the ground and saw the folded up note. I picked it up and unfolded it under the table.

_'Nice thong British Bombshell. I know you are wearing it for me. ;) -Grant'_ Ugh!I can't stand him! I quickly fixed my lowering skirt that exposed my underwear, and just as I was about to crumple up the note and throw it in my bag, Mr. Solomon walked by and snatched the note so quickly, it left a small paper cut on my pinky.

"Rebecca, would you like to explain to me why you and Mr. Newman are passing notes? Especially ones as crude as this." He held up the note to signal at the sentence written in green ink on the college ruled sheet of paper.

"Mr. Solomon, I wasn't passing notes, Grant passed it to me and I was just about to throw it away, I swe-"

"That is enough Ms. Baxter. You have been a major distraction to my class today, and that is one of the main things I do not tolerate. Now, please gather your stuff, I am going to give you a special seat. "

"Yes sir." He walked to the front of the room and pulled a chair next to his desk...at the front of the room. I new my face was red against my mocha skin as I carried my bag to the front. I was going to kill Grant by the end of the day. I sat down dreadfully at the small desk positioned at the front of the class and hung my head. Then I heard Mr. Solomon cough, and I quickly looked up to see him glaring at me.

"Ms. Baxter, you should feel lucky that I am not reading this note to the whole class, this is only mild embarrassment coming from me. I could have made this much worse. I am being merciful on you since this is the first time you have every really stepped out of line in my class. I hope you do better tomorrow, or that will become your permanent seat." He grinned wickedly then turned to a cup of water, crumpled up the note, and dropped it into the water. I watched it dissolve into nothing and I sighed discontentedly. Mr. Solomon turned back to the class. "Now, who was my next failure? Ah, Ms. Walters, please come to the front so we can show the class how you failed this assignment..."

* * *

Pageth Breaketh

* * *

Soon enough, Mr. Solomon was done embarrassing the students who failed. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. It was just too uncomfortable watching people hang their heads as they told the class how they had failed miserably.

"Now class, I know you think I am too harsh on you, but just imagine, these were only fake chips. If these were real tracking chips, or even explosives, you life as an agent, would be over. I am harsh because you need to be prepared for anything, and _everything_." He looked at all of us, then locked his gaze on me. "There is no time for goofing off when you are an agent. If you delay one second, it could be the last second of your life. Showing the slightest emotion on the field is signing your own death wish. You are all dismissed." He walked out of the class and left us all shocked. I stood up and gathered my things when I was stopped by someone hugging me around the waist.

"Hey Bombshell."

"Grant, I am giving you to the count of three to let go of me."  
"Awww, baby!"

"One."

"Bex, you know you love this."

"Two."

"Tsk tsk, you always let your anger get the best of you, Rebecca." I felt my eye twitch, and in that moment, I grabbed Grant's wrist, flipped him over my shoulder, and sent him flying into a wall. I glared at his body while he was lying on the floor in a hunch over mess.

"Three." I turned my back and walked off towards Cammie and Macey. They both had their mouth wide open, the whole class did. I walked past them then stopped at the door. "Are you guys coming or what?" I turned around and looked at Grant trying to stand up while he wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. I hoped he was in pain. He deserved it for calling me Rebecca. I made it clear that _no one_ was allowed to call me that. Even if people didn't know me, the word got around. I am the first non-American Gallagher Girl, everyone knew me. I wasn't like Cammie, I can't hide when I really want to. I wish I could hide, all the time. There really wasn't anything special about me. I wasn't the headmistress's daughter like Cammie, I wasn't extravagantly beautiful like Macey, and I wasn't extremely smart like Liz. All I was ever know for, was being the first non-American Gallagher girl, and my temper. People were scared of me. I guess that is an advantage, but it still hurt sometimes to see the freshman cower away from me if I walked past them in the hallway. I just wanted to be known for something else.

"Hey Bex, will you slow down?" I hadn't realized I was walking fast until Cammie called out to me. I stopped and turned around to see Cammie and Macey at the end of the long hallway trying to run and catch up to me.

"Sorry guys, I was lost in thought, and I guess I didn't notice the speed I took on." As soon as they caught up, I started to walk again. I didn't want to exactly walk with them, so I stayed a few steps in front of them. As we walked past a group of sophomores, I heard them whispering.

"...heard she flipped him right into a wall."

"...just so violent. Her temper is really bad." I gritted my teeth and kept walking. This kind of thing always happened. If I did something drastic, the whole school knew, because they needed to know when to avoid me. My thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name. I turned around and saw the last person I wanted to see: Grant Newman. In fact, he was the only person in the hallway at the moment. I guess Macey and Cammie went down another hallway. He had a bruised cheek, and he looked like he was semi-limping.

"Bex! Wait up!" I turned on my heel and tried to get away, but Grant caught up and stood in front of me.

"Grant, please move."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said 'please' and I never say please, so move."

"Nah, I like blocking your way." I gritted my teeth again and sighed.

"Grant, don't make me throw you against a wall again. There are plenty of them in this school. I could slam you against each one. Indoors and outdoors."

"Awww, Bexy-Pooh, why are you so mean?"

"Don't ever call me Bexy-Pooh, Rebecca, or any variation of my name! You will address me as Bex! Ugh, I hate you!" I quickly roundhouse kicked him in the side of his jaw, then ran down the empty hallway. I hated when my temper got the best of me, and it was only at it's worst when Grant was around. I ran to the one place I knew no one would be at this time of day: the tower.

* * *

Pagen Breaken

* * *

When I made it to the top, I was relieved no one was there, even though I knew no one would be. Everyone would be at lunch, or enjoying the rest of their day. It was so sunny outside, and I could hear some girls giggling with a few of the Blackthorne boys. I settled to sitting on a crate and just looked out the window up at the sky. It felt so good to disappear for once, to not be the center of talk. The sky was a bright blue, and I don't think I had ever seen the sun brighter than it was that day. I wish I could feel as bright as the sun. It must be great to have the feeling of knowing no one was afraid of you, to know that people depended on you for daily, simple tasks. I just want that feeling. I want someone to depend on me, and not be afraid of me. I just...I want someone to love me, and not fear me. My life could be as bright as the sun if that was possible, but I knew it wasn't. Sitting there alone was almost boring. I had been there for almost an hour. All my thought were focused around Grant, but I didn't know why. He was so annoying. Why was I thinking about him. I needed to get my mind away from him, so I started to sing, because I thought no one could hear me. Boy, was I wrong. (A/N: Don't worry guys, this isn't going to be some cheesy musical story. I have just been in a music mood. This _should_ be the last music reference. No promises though.)

_Bex Singing_

I'm With You- Avril Lavigne

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_  
_Won't somebody come take me home_  
_It's a damn cold night_  
_Trying to figure out this life_  
_Won't you take me by the hand_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I... I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place_  
_I'm searching for a face_  
_Is anybody here I know_  
_'Cause nothing's going right_  
_And everything's a mess_  
_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_  
_Won't somebody come take me home_  
_It's a damn cold night_  
_Trying to figure out this life_  
_Won't you take me by the hand_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I... I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_

_Oh why is everything so confusing_  
_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_  
_Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

_It's a damn cold night_  
_Trying to figure out this life_  
_Won't you take me by the hand_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I... I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I... I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I... I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_  
_I'm with you..._

As soon as I was done singing, I heard a crash come from the closet, and someone came tumbling out along with some boxes and spare uniforms. I jumped up from where I was sitting and backed into a wall.

"Who's there?" I scanned the piled mess and saw a person push out of the heap. Grant jumped out and pulled a skirt off of his head.

"It's just me. Calm down."

"Grant! What are you doing here? Why do you keep bothering? I already I told you I hate you, why don't you get the hint?" He walked over towards me and I pressed back against the wall even more. I was clenching my hands so hard, my knuckles were white.

"They are all empty words to me, Bombshell."

"Well they aren't to me. All my words have meaning." I rolled my eyes and became filled with anger again.

"Well Bombshell, it doesn't seem like that to me. If you really hated me and wanted me to leave you alone, you wouldn't flirt with me like a kindergartener. You pull my hair, steal my juice boxes, and call me mean names. All the signs that you like me." He winked and moved closer. He pretty much had me cornered. My only option would have been to jump out of the window, and that really wasn't an option, unless I wanted to shatter every bone in my body. Landing was not one of my best skills.

"Grant, I wouldn't ever flirt with a species of your kind. You might give me a disease." He laughed at my attempt to hurt his ego.

"There you go again, calling me mean names. I guess that's why I call you my Bombshell. You just blow at random times." He was so close to me now, and he had both arms on each side of me. I had 24 ways to escape, but not one of them would pop into my mind. My head was spinning like a carousel.

"Grant, let me leave."

"No. Not until you listen to me." He grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. We were face to face, and I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to hit him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The only thing I was capable of doing at the point, was raise my voice like a child. So, I turned my head away and started to yell.

"Let go of me before I kill you!"  
"Will you just listen to me for 5 minutes!"  
"It would only take me 4 minutes and 59 seconds to kill you the way I want to!" He grabbed my chin roughly and made me face him.  
"Shut your mouth, Rebecca, and listen to me already!" He was looking me in the eyes so fiercely. I had never been scared of anyone in my life, but at this point, I was shaking. I wasn't scared of his physical strength, I could easily disable him if I needed too. No, the thing that scared me, was his words. Injuries heal, but words stick with you. Harsh words play through your mind, even when you think you forgot them, they are there. "It is time to grow up! You are hiding everything by using your anger! You don't want to ever let people know your feelings, so you just pretend to be angry all the time, even though you really want everyone to know how you feel! You want to be one of those girls who just cries during sappy chick flicks, or just spill your feelings out to someone, but you think that shows weakness, and that is something you refuse to show! All you ever think about though, is not letting people walk all over you! Well Bex, let me tell you something, people have more respect for those who share their true feelings, rather than hiding them for the sake of others! That's how you hurt people! By hiding your feelings...Being the tough one isn't something you should be proud of Bex. You can be tough and still show who you really are. Bex, I know deep down, there is a girl who loves to show her feelings, and isn't afraid to be herself, you just need to find her."

"No! You're wrong! Leave me alone!" I could feel the tears streaming down my face. He was right, right about everything, but I didn't want to believe him. There was always a side of me I hid from everyone, and him saying all that, made me want to tell that inner girl that is is okay to come out to the light, but I just couldn't! I didn't want everyone to see me weak. My emotions are what bring me down when I am on missions. I'd rather not grow attached to a target, it makes things less complicated. If I grew attached to someone I had to harm, I would fail my mission. Hiding my real self is what keeps me alive. If I let it all out now, I will never make it in the spy industry. I don't want to lose my life over a friendship that shouldn't have happened because I was showing feelings. Grant slowly wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled.

"It's okay to cry Bex, it's okay." I latched on to him and just let my tears flood over. I hadn't cried in so long, and all the built up tears just came out.

"I hate you so much Grant." I continued to cry while he rubbed circles on my back.

"I love you too, Rebecca, Bex, my British Bombshell." We stayed like that for another few hours, and we fell asleep up in the tower too. I woke up and I realized I was laying my head on Grant's chest. He had his arms around my waist and was using folded up uniforms as a pillow. I smiled at his sleeping form and got comfortable again. Then, I felt a hand on my ass.

"Bex you have such a great ass." Even in his sleep he was a pervert. I abruptly slapped him in the face and he jumped up. "What!"  
"You are such a pervert!" I grabbed the wrist of the hand that was on my ass and bent it backwards.

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry, I can't control my hands in my sleep!" He squirmed and I giggled a little then quickly stopped my laughter. Grant looked at me, and the pain washed away from his face. "That is the first time you have ever laughed around me, actually laughed. Not a sarcastic laugh, but a serious one." He smiled then slowly slid his wrist from my grasp, then pulled me to him. Before I knew it, I was lying on top of him. He slowly leaned in and kissed me. It was my first kiss, and it was all I expected it to be. Girls didn't over-exaggerate when they said it felt like fireworks were exploding behind you. It was all so amazing. When he pulled away, he had a goof grin on his face. I gently lifted my hand and touched my lips. They were all tingly, and it was such a great feeling.

"That was my first kiss..." I was in shock for a few seconds, then I looked at him, actually looked at him. I was seeing the real Grant Newman, not the goofy, perverted one, but the loving, kind-hearted, caring one.

"Well, I'm glad I was the first one to kiss you." He stood up then picked me up and spun me around. We played around, goofed off, and kissed for another hour. When we parted, it was almost midnight, and I have to say, that had to have been the greatest night of my life.

* * *

~Page Break~

* * *

When I made it back to my room, it felt like I was on cloud nine. I opened the door quietly expecting my friends to be sleeping, but instead Macey and Cammie were pacing the room while Liz typed on her laptop.

"She could be anywhere, Macey! ANYWEHRE! She could be dead in a ditch! The C.O.C. Could have gotten her!"

"I know that Cammie! Maybe that's why I'm FREAKING OUT!"

"Would you two calm down! I am trying to track her, just wait."

"Umm...you guys?"  
"Not now Bex! We are trying to find you...Bex!" I was bombarded by hugs from Macey and Cammie.

"Where were you? You had us so worried!" I grinned mischievously after Cammie's worried question.

"Let's just say, I had the best day in my life." I winked then climbed into my bed. I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep as the wonderful events of that day replayed in my head. The second best memory being my first kiss, and the best memory of them all, was knowing that my first kiss was with the one and only, Grant Newman, my American Goofball.

* * *

A/N: Well guys? What did you think? Was it amazing enough for a Bex and Grant chapter? I was so happy with myself after typing this. Now, for my important message. I am having issues with my w key, so every once and a while, the w won't work. I have proofread this chapter a million times just to make sure I didn't miss anything, but if I did, please let me know. Also, I am looking for someone to proofread my chapters. If you know you are a Grammar Nazi/ Crazy Proofreader, send me a message, and I will test you by send you a small three paragraph message with a few simple mistakes, just to see if you catch them. If you get it completely perfect, or only miss one mistake, I will ask for your email so I can send you chapters to proofread before I post them. Well, that is all. If you read this, find a way to work the words teddy bear, butter, and Kit Kat into your review! Love ya guys!


	13. Author's Note Sorry If I sound Mean

I need reviews you guys. If I don't have inspiration from my fans, then updating is hard to do. I need to be pushed into updating. I am not going to update while some of you just sit back and read the story while there are people who review every chapter to keep me going. So, please, please review. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. When people review, it helps me find out who is reading the messages at the bottom. If you aren't putting in the keywords, I know you aren't reading, so review. I will start off small. I want five more reviews before I update this story.


End file.
